


Build My Life Again (My Prince Charming Has Arrived)

by Elite_7



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: Callum lost his memories and now it's a race against time to get them back before they enter Katolis.





	1. Chapter 1

Rayla's blood ran cold while he stood there with a tiredness in his eyes. Those green eyes that were slowing growing duller and duller.

Callum smiles at her but doesn't move afraid that he may collapse due to the circumstances. He was protecting Rayla and Zym. That's all that matters. He could feel his legs start to evaporate from underneath. To his surprise, he was still able to stand.

"Callum!" Rayla reaches out to him with Zym in her arms.

He could speak, but the air was already sucked from his lungs. All he could do was smile or move his head. He smiles sadly as her hand passes through his hands.

"Th-this is a joke right? Is this you getting back at me for playing that horrible prank on you?"

Callum shakes his head. His smile left him and was replaced with a silent guilty attempt to tell her his feelings. The real ones that he hid from her. He never thought he would confess in these circumstances. 

That he was confessing while also dying at the hands of the silent killer. The most powerful spell that can wipe out an entire population within minutes. Silent Killer was what Lord Viren must've said in his cell? That's all Callum could think as he now feels his legs disappearing fully.

"You can't speak?" Rayla asks finally able to calm down a bit. She tries to put a hand on his cheek but it slides right through. The scarf was the only object that hasn't disappeared yet. Callum nods wishing he could just wrap his arms around her already. "Callum, I don't want you to leave!"

He reaches out for her hands and points at the scarf with his other hand. "You want me to take your scarf?" She asks looking at him.

She could feel his hands hold hers. It was thick air that felt so human. She sees him nod.

Callum's waist was disappearing now. It was just a matter of time before he was fully gone. He needs to tell her somehow.

"I love you."

He looks at her with pure amazement and grins at her. He then words, "I love you too." As he winces as his hands disappear from Rayla's grasp.

The elf grabs the scarf and unwraps it from the humans neck. The boy felt relaxed and closes his eyes. Then he reopens them.

'Be safe.' He mouthed at her with a stray tear falling down his chin. Callum watches as his chest vanished and soon his head was too.

What was left of the human prince was a sketch book and a scarf.

Rayla falls onto her knees and cries. She holds Zym, the book, and the scarf close to her. Her tears were wetting the ground but she doesn't seem to care. The chance of piece was shattered.

But most of all, her prince charming was nowhere to be seen.

How will she tell Ezran?

\---[--]----

Zym lays on her shoulder while she walks silently down the path to the Dragon Queen's castle. Her movements were slow and uncharacteristic. She felt numb. Very _very_ numb.

Callum was **dead** and now she has to tell Ezran the news. Her heart sinks at the thought of his reaction.

He already lost his father, and now his brother. Ezran is going to be downright shattered and crushed. His big brother won't be there to assist him or be his friend anymore.

"Callum, why did ya have to go?" Rayla cries for the thousandth time that day or was is billionth.  She doesn't keep track. She hates keeping track. 

She wished she could see him again. To hold him and kiss his adorable-

Okay maybe she was going too far with their relationship. She just wants to hug him again. He was her prince charming after all. And she was his princess.

 _They_ were perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, don’t do be silly dear. I am just an illusion. But enough chatter, I was summoned here by the Queen herself. Aren’t I a lucky elf?”

The days went by faster than Rayla could keep up. Her thoughts were buzzing around her breaking the news to Ezran that she almost forgot about her latest mission: Getting Zym back home to his mother. That’s her goal. Then what? She goes back to Ezran, tell him that his big brother was dead, and then abandon him?

 

Like her parents abandon her.

 

“Ark!” Zym cries pushing Rayla enough for her to regain her senses. She almost tripped on a set of stairs. Wait stairs?

 

The Dragon Queen’s castle was up ahead. The familiar golden path was filled with blossoming flowers that Rayla had failed to notice before. Was she out of focus for that long that she doesn’t remember entering the kingdom’s gates?

 

“Thank you little one.” She says weakly as she continues up the stairs. Zym followed behind her.

 

If only Callum was there. He would’ve liked drawing the scenery around the castle. But he was gone. He was never coming back. She would hopefully see him in the afterlife.

 

_Rayla_

Her head shot up as his voice tickles her ear. She felt a gentle wind tickle her cheek and she try hard not to break down. He was with her. Even through death, he was with her. If only she could _see_ him. _If only_ was a giant if only.

 

_Rayla_

That was defiantly his voice. The only voice that still had a high pitch squeak to it. His voice. The voice that she thought wouldn’t make her fall for him. But it did. It really did make her fall hard for him.

 

“Callum I know you’re here.”

 

“Who are you talking too? The queen is not here for your illusions soldier.” A tall rusty haired SkyWing Elf told her lifting a eyebrow. He crosses his arms. “Where is this ‘Human’ you arrived with? He better not be planning to kill the queen.”

 

Rayla’s eyes became watery again. But she quickly brushed them away and looks at the elf with frustration and fire in her eyes.

 

“He passed a few days ago.” She says simply but knows that her voice cracked a bit at the end.

 

The SkyWing elf took it as a joke and started laughing. “Oh that’s marvelous!” he cries holding his stomach. Rayla could feel her face heating up. “He got pretty far for a pathetic human. I doubted that he was going to survive the queens-“

 

Something snapped in Rayla. She wasn’t sure how, but she was suddenly standing over the elf with her blades crossed over him. Her eyes were burning. How dare he insulted Callum like that.

 

“Tell me how he is more pathetic than you not knowing who I am.” Rayla hisses at him as the elf looks at her in horror unable to move. “Your talking about my friend and yes I am friends with a human. You gotta problem with that Squawky?”

 

Her moment was cut short by Zym who coos at her. Rayla gets off the elf but not before bopping him in the nose with the butt of her sword. She walks with shaky legs towards the baby dragon.

 

“Lead the way Zym. You picked up her scent.”

 

She watches him wag his tail and dash off. Rayla takes a deep breath and follows him. Her eyes were still burning but something or someone made her feel better. The wind was almost hugging her from behind.

 

Her prince charming was still with her. The more the wind moves her forward, almost encouraging her to keep walking and fighting, felt familiar. Way too familiar. She suddenly felt warmth spread over her body.

 

“Hello Rayla. Long time no see?”

 

“Lujanne, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to stay near the Moon Nexus.”

 

“Oh, don’t do be silly dear. I am just an illusion. But enough chatter, I was summoned here by the Queen herself. Aren’t I a lucky elf?” The illusionist smiles kindly at her but frowns upon noticing the missing human. “Where’s Callum?”

 

Rayla winces and breaths in deeply. “He passed a few days ago. He vanished to put it nicely.”

 

“Oh. That explains why I’m here.”

 

“Wait what! Lujanne why are you here?”

 

“Well I don’t know Rayla. I just arrived shortly after you showed up. The Queen wouldn’t answer me bout anything.”

 

“You don’t think she knows the whole plan?”

 

Lujanne snorted with a laugh. “She sees everything Rayla. How can she _not_ know your little crush on Callum.”

 

A horn was heard from the front and the two women enter the throne room where a golden dragon with a white mane and horns that curled outward was residing. Zym was sitting at her feet while looking up at his mother. They were having a staring contest. At least that’s what Rayla thought.

 

 _Leave us,_ the dragon ordered her guards as they stood guard in front of her and Zym. They nodded, their golden armor shining beautifully off the flaming torches above them as they left. The dragon shifts herself so that she was sitting with her face towards her two elves. _I am well aware of the humans fate and the ending of bloodshed against Xadia and the Pentarchy. I do not want any blood on my hands nor any humans being killed. Especially human children. Thus, the guardian of the moon nexus, who’ve I have summoned._

The dragon bends down so she had her face near Rayla’s and Lujanne’s. _My son is without a father and I am without my king. I am thankful for you and the human’s sacrifices. Thus, why I have called him back._

The air thickens around Rayla and she feels herself being lifted off the ground. Black spots covered her vision as the air turns back to normal. What was happening?

 

 _Humans killed my son’s father and stole the only egg I have laid. I cannot bring him back without punishment._ The queen says as Lujanne steady’s Rayla who is shaking her head in attempt to focus. _Lujanne I would need a illusion from you. The human will need to have an illusion cast on him once he’s revived. He will still feel like air to Rayla if she touches him, but he will be full flesh and bone to both humans and elf. His memories however can’t be saved unless Rayla finds a way to bring him back._

“Are you sure your highness? Callum never did anything wrong.”

 

Rayla couldn’t breathe. They were going to revive him! He’s coming back. She felt air hit her stomach like a giant fist.

 

 _That may be true, but its his kind that killed my king and kidnapped my baby boy. He can only be revived fully if Rayla brings his memories back. It’s a price that I am willing to work with if I would want peace in my kingdom. This war has gone on longer than anticipated. Its useless now that they don’t have my son in their hands._ The dragon spoke and nods to dismiss them. _Farewell Rayla, Lujanne. I will send my SkyWing Elves with offerings of peace to the humans and a simple command to my people; My son has arrived home thanks to a human and an elf. Call off the armies. For all we need is peace._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Rayla is going to have a heart attack soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Callum couldn't feel his hands, or his feet, or his entire body for that matter. All he knows is that he is alone in a forest. He doesn't even know where the forest was located but he definitely knows that he is far from home. And _where_ was Ezran?

He has know idea where anybody is. His head hurts just trying to remember what he was doing ten minutes ago. His father is probably worried about him. Lord Viren is too, considering the situation with the MoonShadow elves. Getting lost in a forest sucks.

"Why do I have such a splitting headache! Did I fall on my head or something?" He asks himself rubbing his temple to sooth the overwhelming pain. His green eyes were downcasted as a thought ate him up. "Is Soren and Ezran playing a prank on me?"

"I can assure you, there are no pranks."

He whirls around, his head hurts more than ever at the sound of a female's voice, and finds two elves standing on the same path as he was. The pain worsens a bit and he curses a bit falling back on his butt.

"Who are you? Where am I? Is Ezran safe! Where's Ezran!" He cries at the now startled elves. Then it hits him. Was he kidnapped by Xadians? He was going to die wasn't he! "Oh Gods I'm going to die here aren't I?"

"Callum it's me Rayla your friend. We were on a quest to take the Dragon Prince back to his mother when you fell on your head." The girl with white hair and violet eyes tells him gently as she takes a step closer. Callum looks at her like she was crazy, shaking in fear while crawling backwards. "Your not going to die here. Not when I'm around." She adds when she stops her advances towards him.

"I don't know a Rayla. I dont know why I am here." He tries speaking up above a whisper but his headache was making it hard to talk. He moves his hands up to his head. "Where's Ezran? Where's my brother!" He yells suddenly getting but but he wobbles a bit. He looks at the two elves with annoyance, fear, and anger on his face.

Callum wants to run away from them but something tells him to stay. He doesn't know elves. All he knows is that they are bloodthirsty monsters who are brainless. He doesn't look at their faces. The elf with the violet eyes, Rayla, knew him. Do elves know him!

"Ezran is safe and sound back at Katolis-" Rayla starts but Callum stops her.

"Safe? Safe! Last time I checked, King Harrow told us to pack our things and leave for the winter lodge cause assassins want to kill him. That doesn't sound safe to me!" He throws his hands into the hair as he yells at her. He feels so many emotions right now. He doesn't know how to feel about it. "Did I mention they were elves like you!" He shoves a finger at her and gives her a long hard look.

"Young human, you need to relax. Rayla is only trying to help-" Lujanne, the woman next to Rayla, spoke up but once again Callum stops them.

"I don't know you, but please stay out of this." He mutters as he brings a hand to his face. "Harrow is probably worried by now. I have to find Ezran!"

Callum turns his back on them and starts heading west. He doesn't know where he's going but something tells him he knows the direction for home. He could feel footsteps follow behind him and he quickens the pace.

One of the two female elves were definitely following him. Were they telling the truth or lying to him. Probably lying about the whole stuff about the dragon prince and how Ezran is at Katolis. He can't help but feel guilty for saying harsh things to these people. Why was he guilty when he doesn't even know why?

It just doesn't make sense!

Rayla was carrying a familiar object that his mother once gave him as a gift. How did she get that? Did she steal it?! Callum knew they were heartless!

"That's my scarf! You stole it when I was unconscious didn't you?"

Rayla's face was mixed with anger and frustration. She walks up to him and takes his hand bringing it down on the scarf.

"You gave it to me before you _vanished_ you dolt!" She yells in his face as tears threaten to fall. She the pushes him backwards. Callum regains his footing in time to see her advance towards him. "You dont remember our adventure at all? Well, I can tell you this. I'm glad you don't remember that!" She pushes him harder and storms off towards a bush of fresh berries.

Callum felt an emotion that he thought wouldn't come up; hurt. Despite the doubts in his mind, he knows something is wrong. He knows her from somewhere. He feels numb already thinking at who hurt her the most. Callum doesn't know her well enough to trust her, but he can feel something about her that he knows he needs. How can a human and elf know each other?

He was now leaning behind a tree looking at his sketchbook and trying to remember what made him draw the elf instead of Claudia. Something bad had to happen in order for him to stop drawing his crush. Was there a misunderstanding? Did he hurt Claudia?

He stops and looks at the most recent sketch. Somebody else drew it. It was him in a pose that he doesn't remember doing. He traces his fingers along the lines of pencil as he stares at it with wonder. Who else drew in his personal sketchbook? He never let Ezran draw it or Soren. He wouldn't let Claudia touch it either.

To his surprise, a bunch of berries were thrown at him. He managed to catch a third of them before they were on the dirty ground.

"Here, berries to keep you from dying again." Grumbles Rayla who turns her back on him once again. Callum's eyes narrows at this and he slams his book shut startling the other elf known as Lujanne. "Eat up _unless_ you want me to tell Ezran that his big brother is dead from starvation!"

"Rayla." Snaps the older elf who guides the violet eyed girl back a few feet. "Your anger is getting the best of you. You have to breathe." She says gently as the girl huffs turning away from them.

Rayla stomps near another tree and sits down while eating her berries. Lujanne turns to face the human boy with a kind smile.

"I apologize for her actions. She doesn't mean what she says. She's just out of it."

Now Callum was curious. "What do you mean 'out of it?' Did something happen?"

"She saw someone who was close to her heart die in front of her and she was helpless. That someone was you." Lujanne says sitting down a couple feet from him.

Callum tilts his head looking at her. Was she speaking the truth? He knows she was by her calm demeanor. "So, I came back to life?"

"In the simplest of terms, yes."

Callum felt his head and winces a bit at the pain. Remembering something from the past was taking too much of his energy. He feels his vision become blurry.

"Rayla go fetch some water. I know he would need fluids when he wakes up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel so comforted that you were worried about him and not both of us." Lujanne says sarcastically as she folds her arms. "Anyways, I was showing Callum my illusions. He could use some new underwear after that."

"Fine. I have nothing better to do anyways." Rayla mumbles taking the canteen from Lujanne and walking towards the nearest river.

The sun was already starting to set and all Rayla could think about was Callum. This was obscure even for her. Everything she did for him was gone. Every memory of her was gone and for what cost? The punishment that Callum had to suffer because of his race greed? This was way too much for her.

She has to remind herself that he has a far better chance on remembering her with Lujanne's help. Remember the journey and the reason behind it.

She sees the river and bends down to filter water with a cloth. The current was flowing faster than she anticipated. The rain storm last night must've flooded the river. The river was up to her ankles near the shallow end when she heard the scream. Callum's scream.

She picks up the half filled canteen and hurries to where she left them. The darkness made it harder for her to see what's in front of her. Her eyes adjusted when she was focused. She was not focused. Not since Callum-

No she has to focus.

\---[-]---

"So that's what the moon nexus guardian does? They just create illusions to make everything seem like a scary place so that people run away. That's cool." Callum says standing over a bush that has a bunch of berries and picks some.

"Indeed." Lujanne agrees smiling at the human who is channeling his memories. She stops smiling once she notices Rayla hurrying back with a half full canteen. "What's the worry dear?"

The elf looks around for any signs of trouble with her blades out. She notices the human prince was gathering berries and stands up straighter again while putting away her blades. She looks at Lujanne.

"I heard a scream. Came running back incase something bad happened." Rayla explains while turning her head away from her. "I thought Callum was in trouble."

"I feel so comforted that you were worried about him and not both of us." Lujanne says sarcastically as she folds her arms. "Anyways, I was showing Callum my illusions. He could use some new underwear after that."

"Isnt he an illusion though?"

"Yes but I can't tell him that. You have a choice to tell him or not."

"Tell me what?" The two elves jump as Callum walks over to them with a pouch full of berries. He looks between the two and frowns. "Is there something I need to know about?"

Rayla's mind was racing as he looks at her with those green grassy eyes that she loves so much. She beats Lujanne to the answer. "No, nothing for you to worry over tonight. We'll answer all your questions tomorrow!" She says as the moon nexus guardian brings out sleeping bags.

"Can I just get at least one answer tonight?"

"Fiiiinnnneee, go ahead."

Callum clears his throat. "What was I to you?"

Oh gods why did he have to ask her this question? It's a tough one since he has no memory of her. How will she answer this.

"You were my friend, best friend even. Before you died, you told me that you thought of me as more than just a friend. Does that answer your question?" Rayla asks her voice breaking as she refuses to look at him. She wouldn't let him see her tears welling up. She couldn't let him see her hurt.

Before he could answer, Rayla turns around and perches herself on a branch. Callum could've swear that he saw tears threatening to fall. Was he hurting her? Whatever happened must've been traumatic.

"Goodnight." He says to her and then too Lujanne before laying on his back in his sleeping bag. He wasn't tired just exhausted from the day. Who wouldn't be?

All he knows now is that his dreams will become visions of the past. His eyes fell on the elf assassin that was sleeping on the branch.

He made a promise that he would fix this. He would build his life over again if he had too. Even if it means making his head explode in the process. He'll make it right again.

\---[--]---

Callum was running down the halls for an unknown reason. He doesn't know why but he was being chased by someone.

Lord Viren's room was just the right place to hide. He knows he'll get in trouble for it but he needs to save his life first. He opens the doors calling out for help. Before he could get an answer, someone pushes him to the table. He lands on the ground with a painful thud.

"You don't have to die." The familiar voice of Rayla tells him with a voice far colder than he could imagine. She had her blades out and pointed one at his throat.

"Rayla?" He would've asked but his past self wasn't letting it go past his mouth. He was sure it was her. There wouldn't be two Rayla's. His headache was pulsing again as he groans.

"I'm here for the king and his son, Prince Ezran."

\---[---]----

Callum shot up in cold sweat and breaths heavy while looking around. His eyes landed on Rayla who had her swords on the branch next to her. Her face was full of hurt as she was too stirring in her sleep.

What the hell was that? Was that really Rayla? Callum couldn't think straight. She was an assassin that couldn't be his friend. She was an elf. How could they have made friends with an elf!

Let alone friends with an assassin.

"Can't sleep?"

He looks away from her and gives her a shrug. Lujanne was sleeping across from him and Rayla lands in front of him. She takes a seat next to him.

"I saw you in my dream. You were apart of the assassination plan." Callum whispers pulling his knees up to his chest and leaning his head on them. He wont meet her gaze. "How did Ezran and I befriend you? Even though you were trying to kill us at first."

"The dragon prince egg was discovered by Ezran and he wanted to show you it. Once I knew he wasn't dead, peace was on my mind. It's not worth the bloodshed anymore since the dragon prince egg was found and safe from your dark mages hands." Rayla says softly not looking at either. She was staring into the fire. "Once we get to a city, I'll find some medicine to help with that headache of yours."

Callum smiles and yawns making Rayla chuckle. "I may not have any memories of you, but my feelings still are there."

"Oh and what do you feel?"

"Warm." He tells her looking straight at her. He wasn't referring to the fire Lujanne had made earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up until Chapter 6 done and I am excited to say that you'll enjoy the Rayllum content. Its amazing. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated as always. It helps me learn to be successful!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elf Callum

"Okay next town will be the last time I see you until you cross the border." Lujanne says confidently as she leads them down the path where a small town was seen. "Ah, sweet smell of sky fish in the morning!"

"Sky fish?" Callum questions raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah, fish fly too." Lujanne says with a straight face as the prince gives her a crazy look. "What? Don't fish fly in Katolis?"

"No. The only flying object I see are birds."

"Humans have no idea what they are missing out on." Lujanne mutters turning around once more and stopping straight at the town wall. "You may want to conceal yourself."

"Why?"

"Cause sky fish are attractive to humans."

Rayla snorts beside him as he caught a cloak. He looks at it before putting it on. He heard gasps from the elf next to him and gives her a look.

"Callum your an elf!"

"Wha-what?!" The boy cries as he feels his head and sure enough, horns were there. He looks at his hands and they were normal exempting one finger from each. He was an elf. "Okay what's in the water?"

"Nothing, it's an illusion. Your cloak turns you into an elf." Lujanne explains walking towards him and taking his cloak off. Sure enough, he was human again. Rayla snorted out laughing at Callum's confused reaction.

First she disguises herself as a human, now Callum has to disguise himself as an elf. Elf Callum.

"Besides, you look better as a human. But in order for you not to get killed, wear the cloak." Rayla orders as she wraps the cloak around his shoulders again. His skin pales and his horns grew longer. His fifth finger shrunk and dissapeared leaving only four fingers remaining. His hair was even different.

Can't say the same about those eyes.

"Fine." Callum mutters as he follows them into the town.

\---[---]----

Grass, trees, and rocks were all over the town. Buildings of all shapes and sizes were either carved into trees or built from bark or stone. It was a sight to take in. Venders were all over from serving food to selling and trading goods. Elves from all over Xadia were there. SkyWing Elves were selling portraits of the sky, EarthBlood Elves were trading different types of horticultural products for seeds of some kind. It was amazing.

They weren't paying attention to Callum, Rayla, and Lujanne as they walk to the nearest inn. In fact, they were welcoming them with gifts and exclusive offers. Lujanne had to kindly decline the offers. Rayla and Callum were pushed into the inn by the guardian.

The innkeeper was nice and gave them two rooms with two beds. One for Lujanne and the other for the teenagers. Better yet, the cost was downgraded if Callum was able help with a chore. He wouldn't have accepted it if it hadn't been for Rayla's 'do it or you will sleep on the floor' face.

Lujanne kept an eye on him while he was feeding the cattle. Well attempting to anyways. The cows were curious about his cloak and were poking at it with their noses.

"Hey! Stop licking me there. That is not a spot where you should lick!" He cries as he runs from the herd who was following his every move. Lujanne simply laughs at him.

Meanwhile Rayla was doing research. She knew this town had a library of sorts. She knew she could help get some idea on how to help Callum. She only could find one book on memory loss. It wasn't big like the others but it'll do. She checks it out and promises to return it soon.

She was reading the book in their room when Lujanne charges in with a look of amusement. Behind her was Callum who was wet and smells like animal poo. He does not look pleased.

"You could've just stepped in but nooooo," he starts his hands flying to his hair that was sticking up all over the place. "you had to watch me get chased by cows! I am forever afraid of cattle."

"Oh don't be such a bullheaded prince. Your the one who complied for the job." Lujanne says as Rayla snickers at the pun. Callum looks at her for a moment and huffs taking off his scarf. "Dont you dare throw that disgusting thing on the bed!"

"Its a scarf?"

"A scarf that's covered in Bull droppings!"

"How do you wash cotton fabric then?"

"Ugh, just give it to me. I'll wash it." Lujanne says as he tosses her the dirty scarf making a face at the odor. Rayla holds her nose while watching the illusionist storm out of their room.

Callum spots her staring and raises an eyebrow. "Your thoughts?"

"Take a shower, you reek, and then I'll show you what I learned researching." She says holding her nose. She makes a face. "Your sketchbook may help you remember past events."

Callum nods and smirks. He still hasn't moved from his spot. He flicks a piece of mud off and it lands on her face. Then he rushes into the bathing room before she could react.

"Once he regains his memories, I'm going to kill him." She mutters scrunching at the mud that is hopefully not cow droppings. It wasn't. Thank the gods.

\---[---]----

Callum turns on the hose and begins to take his clothes off. His jacket could be washed and air dried after he's done. His pants were muddy and were going to have to be air dried also. He brings out a new pair of pants and a light teal shirt.

Why was he so warm around Rayla? He wasn't that way with Claudia. He only knew her for not even a full week and he is beginning to feel something for her. That's insane.

His headache was back when he entered the tub. He tries closing his eyes but the pain was too much. It was almost like he remembers a certain memory. One that was dear to him.

He quickly washed himself and dried off. He puts on his pants and walks out of the room while his shirt still lays on the table. He was surprised to notice that abs were forming. How did he manage to get those?

"Oh good your baAAACK- CALLUM YOUR SHIRT!"

His head shots up when he notices Rayla was still in the room and he blushes. He snaps around and quickly gets his new shirt on. Callum's heart was racing. Why was his heart racing? He thought it was fine. His mother never complained about seeing his exposed skin when he was younger. Oh.

Oh!

"S-sorry." He mumbles walking to the bed nearest to the window. He sits on the edge and puts his head in his hands. "So what did you find out?" He asks changing the subject.

Rayla walks over and sits beside him. She opens the book and points to the text. Callum's face lights up a bit.

"You think my sketchbook will help me remember?"

She nods with a grin. "How about we get started?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." He whispers with a small blush dusting his cheeks. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Researching! Just researching!

Rayla fell asleep on Callum when they were talking about the past events. She doesn't know how though. But all she knows is that Lujanne couldn't stop pressing her for it as they left the inn.

At least they didn't do anything other than sleep. That's a relief. Rayla wouldn't be surprised though.

Elf Callum was back again. Not equally amused by the guardian who was now teasing him. She did make him suffer when he was getting chased by cows.

"For the last time, we didn't do _anything_! We just fell asleep researching!" Rayla hisses as Elf Callum walks behind her in a distance.

Lujanne hums as she nods. "That's what everyone says. Nine months later, boom hybrid!" She dramatically waves her hands in front of her as she laughs. "Boom illusion." She says disappearing from view.

"She was a dark illusion all this time!" Rayla fumes as Callum jogs to keep up with her. "She's over dramatic."

"Well look at the bright side," he says putting a hand on her shoulder. "at least we never did anything we would regret in the future." He tries to get her to smile but she just frowns at him.

"Not helping."

"Well I have some memory back. Thanks to you!" Callum says squeezing her shoulder. Rayla seem to smile at that before continuing their departure from the town.

"Which ones?" She asks softly.

"The time we ran into bandits who wanted Zym and I did Fulmonis without the need of a primal stone. The other one was when we met." He says smiling as he lets go of her shoulder and their hands brushed. He puts his hands behind his back then blushing a bit.

Rayla smiles a bit and blushes. Until…

"Hey you kids look like a cute couple!" One vendor calls out as they turn their heads. It was an elf selling some fruits. "Come on over and get some fruit for your date!"

Rayla blushes and shakes her head. "Just friends who happen to be adventuring together. We'll take the fruit though."

"Yeah, definitely not an elf and a human dressed as an elf dating."

"Callum." Rayla elbows him in the ribs as they both blush. "He's such a dork."

The vendor nods with a raised eyebrow before asking what fruit they would like. "You two would still make a good couple." He whispers winking at Rayla who smiles kindly. Callum rolls his eyes.

"Well, here ya two couple-to-be go. Happy adventuring!" The vendor says giving Callum the bag full of fruit.

They wave their thanks before silence filled the air. That vendor was… interesting to say the least.

It's TRUE that they would make a great couple. Rayla almost laughs at the thought of them being awkward on their first date. Ezran would be thrilled.

"Well looks like we are going to have to huddle up for warmth. Not going to get any warmer from here on out." Rayla says looking at the trees that are now changing color.

Fall was approaching. Chilly air welcomed them. In Xadia, seasons change far quicker than on the human side. Even though, it's still beautiful to see the colorful trees. They would have to share body heat to be able to survive the night if they don't make it to another elven town by nightfall.

"Hu-huddle?"

"Yeah huddle, ya want to freeze otherwise?"

"No it's just," Callum looks down at his feet. "Rayla, I just-"

"Dont feel comfortable without your memories fully back. I get it Callum. But Xadia weather is more harsher than your human weather. You will freeze if you don't huddle with someone."

"How so?"

"Well elves can adapt to change in the weather. But humans in Xadia can't. Summer is basically the only season that is normal." Rayla says frowning as storm clouds showed up. "Let's keep moving. Theres a cave that will block the wind."

Callum nods and makes sure not to fall behind when thunder rumbles overhead. He keeps the cloak on for warmth. They would need the extra heat if they are going to spend the night in a cave while it storms. He is glad that he remembers survival tactics that he learned from his aunt.

They arrived at the cave in time before the downpour could soak them. Callum built a fire a ways away from the entrance so the wind won't woosh it away. Rayla was taking first watch.

"Callum, sleep. I'll wake you when your turn is up." She says softly as he props himself up on the wall. He shakes his head with a frown.

"No, you haven't slept well the last couple of nights. You sleep, I'll take first watch."

"I'm not tired." She argues but a yawn escapes her causing her to look away. "Dang it."

Callym giggles with a grin. "See now sleep."

Rayla sat down beside him and leans her back on the wall before closing her eyes. Moments later, she was softly snoring next to him.

Callum watched the storm outside and sighs. He wonders if his brother was safe. Ezran does have to be a king… wait.

No

_NO_

King Harrow was dead?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for deleting the last chapter. Accidentally posted 7 instead of 6. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support you have given me throughout my career and this story. Sorry I didn't post this Chapter the last couple of days. Work has been stressful. 
> 
> I'm glad I'm making a difference though. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated to help me build confidence and also ne successful!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres Chapter 7 since some of you already read it before my brain even registered what happened. I'm still mad at myself. Lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

Callum couldn't sleep. His eyes were red from crying. His heart was racing as he looks at his sketch book.

His stepfather was _**dead**_. Gone from this world. Reunited with his mother in the afterlife.

He couldn't handle the thought of everything happening. What did he do to deserve this? Nothing. Nothing except kill the king of the dragons. He never stole the egg of the dragon prince. That was all Viren's idea.

Once he gets back to Katolis he'll ask Ezran to have Rayla interrogate Viren. No strings attached.

He pulls his knees closer to his chest while shivering from the cold. The fire wasn't helping him keep warm. It was as if it was mocking him.

The movement made Rayla stir from her spot near him. His eyes trained on the entrance of the cave. It was dripping from the storm that ended not too long ago. Puddles had formed near the front making it impossible to stay dry if they decided to move on.

Callum couldn't think straight the morning after. He was too exhausted to think. He fell behind Rayla so easily that she needed to tell him to keep up. The boy was holding his head as it vibrates painfully at each step he takes.

"Callum, you need to keep up."

"I know I know. I just have a splitting headache." He groans as he tries rubbing his temple.

Rayla turns around, stopping to take supplies out of her bag, she gives him the tablets for pain relief. "Here, you need to take these in order to help _regain_ your memories. They are special pills to help you with the pain." She says as he takes the tablets from her and throwing them in his mouth. He swallows and drank some water.

"Wow feeling better already!" Callum says smiling at her face. Rayla turns around concealing her blush with her hands. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome." She whispers as she puts everything back in the bag she was carrying and turns to start walking again. Callum's footsteps fall in line with hers as he kept up.

They were entering the mountain that came before the canyon. Callum's eyes were hurting a lot more than they did yesterday. His eyes wouldn't hurt unless he remembers something.

"Rayla." He whispers looking around at the mountain that they would have no choice but to climb. "I remember something."

The elf stops in her tracks to look at him in wonderment. "Tell me." She encourages softly.

"We were ambushed by hunters who wanted Zym hide. You took a hit for me and nearly lost your wrist."

Rayla grimaces at the memory of that day. She had to push him and Zym out of the way and her hand wasn't fast enough- she shudders at the thought. Callum had to nurse her back to health when the hunters scattered. Her wrist was able to heal since it wasn't infected.

"I love how you remember that, but I wish you wouldn't have." She whispers gingerly rubbing her still healing wrist. "Remember anymore memories?"

"Yeah, I walked in on you bathing while chasing Zym who had a moth in his mouth. That was embarrassing." Callum goes red as he turns to face the mountain avoiding her eyes. He doesn't need to see Rayla's face to know that she was red also. "I apologize for bringing it up." He says looking down with shame.

But a firm hand on his shoulder told him to look up. Rayla was red but smiling. "Hey you have half of your memories back right? That's all that matters."

"Yeah."

\---[----]-‐-

Ezran was just about losing it with all the council members talking at once. He was getting a headache. Why did he have to go through with this meeting? Why can't they start negotiations with the Xadian forces instead of bickering to each other.

Either way, the young king had enough of it for the day.

"ENOUGH!" He shouts making the council members look at him with surprise and annoyance. Ezran clears his throat. "We need to stop bickering and start acting. This won't help create peace with Xadia and us. Your all acting like children." He says as they stare at him.

He continues, "May I tell you a story? About the time where we befriended an elf-"

He gets caught off by the doors opening. His frown turns into a smile when he notices who it was. General Amaya stood at attention with a now freed Gren by her side.

"Aunt Amaya your back from the breach!"

She smiles and signs. "Yes and I have good news. The elves have retreated to their side of the border." Gren translated for her.

Ezran and his aunt had been discussing peace options instead of violence. They had both agreed to stay on defense but not attack the Sunfire elves if they decide to show up again on the human side. Ezran can only hope that his brother and Rayla succeeded in their quest which he also had told Aunt Amaya about. She was still skeptical about Rayla but she understood that peace was better than more bloodshed. Especially when everything happened was Lord Viren's fault.

The high mage was convicted of murder and treason and would be executed on a later date. That's what Ezran had told his aunt that he stole the dragon egg and was going to create chaos with it.

Lord Viren wasn't getting out of _this_.

\---[-]---

They were able to find another cave that was closer to the canyons and they settled down with the leftover food they had picked up from the town. Rayla took first watch as Callum slept or attempted to beside her. His face was filled with pain as he tossed and turned over ever so often.

Her hand subconsciously reaches out and runs it through his hair. His brown hair was soft to the touch. She could see his face relax as she continues running her hand on his temple. That was the spot that was hurting him the most wasn't it?

Callum reaches out in his sleep and lays a hand on her knee. He couldn't see her blush but she knows her ears were steaming. She just stays watching him as she looks up at the dark clear sky. The moon was a crescent shape. Its light made her hair sparkle a bit.

Her heart was racing. Should she tell him? No. He doesn't have his full memories back yet. But he still has feelings. They never really left. Besides, he barely remembers her. He just needs more time to recover.

But was _time_ on _her_ side?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and Pillows

Callum dreamed of his parents. His stepfather, biological father, and his mother. He could tell, by the way they were looking at Rayla, that something was off. They were looking at her with disgust.

"How can you forgive an enemy who killed your father and mother?" Harrow asks glaring at the poor boy.

Callum was sitting cross legged on the ground as all the adults gathered around him. He couldn't move or speak. His dream did the talking. Rayla was standing beside him, a hurtful look in her eyes told him they were talking about her.

"King Harrow, Rayla is a good example for peace between the Pentarchy and Xadia. She was going to kill me, sure, but she quickly became my friend when we started our journey too Xadia." Callum's dream version said quickly as the king shakes his head.

"So it has a name?" Sarai, his mother, scoffs looking at both Callum and Rayla with equal disgust. "Sweetie, you are friends with the enemy. She'll turn on you one of these days. Don't you trust me?"

"Rayla won't betray me like Soren and Claudia and even Viren did! She is worth the trouble if it means having peace with Xadia and the rest of the human kingdoms!" Callum voiced his opinion while feeling his body move on it's own. He was standing now and facing his mother. "I trust you mom, but I have to trust my heart too." He adds softly.

The final person he hasn't seen in fourteen years spoke up. "Son, you may not remember me but I am standing with you. I was friends with a SkyWing Elf by the name of Reagan. He and I were amazing fighters. We were like brothers. Until that fateful day."

Callum looks at the man who has dark brown hair, and green eyes. His skin was tanish than Callum's. His father was almost the exact replica of his son. His outfit was a long red cloak with black pants and shoes with a gold stripe running down the sides. In his hand was a staff with the Xadian symbol on it. The Royal dragon symbol that is.

"Reagan taught me magic, the sky arcana first since he's a SkyWing Elf. The humans never found out about this until Thunder died. I was presumed dead since I was gone so long and the Xadian's refused to let me go back home. They were scared that I would tell their secrets but I made a oath with Reagan that I wouldn't tell a soul, not even my family, about my life in Xadia. Before Reagan died, we were linked together by blood. Needless to say, you have some Xadian blood in you, but nothing to make it possible to do magic."

Boy was he wrong on that part, Callum thought as he listens to his biological father. "Because I was linked with Reagan, I eventually passed away. Like brothers, we died together. Elves aren't hostile and evil as you may have been taught to believe, Callum. They are just protecting their territory and defending what's right. Humans and elves should live together, but they won't try unless something or someone shows them. That's where Rayla comes in."

Callum watches as the scene changes around him. He was in the future. A future Callum was with a future Rayla. They were both holding hands. Rayla had a little bump showing up around her midsection.

"What this is Callum is the future that should happen. But when the dragon queen took your memories, the future will turn out something like this." His father explains as the scene changes once again.

The future was still the same but Callum was walking alone. He held a small coin out to the ledge and drop it without a second thought. The coin had Rayla pictured on one side of it.

Something in Callum broke and he screams. What happened? This future shouldn't even be a possibility? His life isnt suppose to be written yet!

"You can still remember her, son. Dont make the same mistake I did with Reagan." His father's voice breaks as he vanishes and everything turns to darkness.

\---[---]---

Callum feels his hair being combed through and leans into whoever was brushing his hair. He hasn't yet noticed that it was the elf who says is his friend. He sighs and opens his eyes.

Only for them to close again.

"It hurts to open my eyes. It hurts so much." He whimpers as he stays still as Rayla massages his head.

"Shh just relax. Your fine now. We're fine now." She replies softly and rubs the areas near his eyes. "Try to sleep."

"You make a _good_ pillow." He murmurs as he falls back asleep again, failing to see the elf's almost crimson face. She continues messaging him for a good five minutes and then falls asleep herself.

They were using each other as a pillow at this point.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short guys. Hopefully you get the hint of what's coming soon! If not then- you just have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow breaths

Morning came and went faster than Rayla would've liked. Her morning routine was to get more water from the river and then forage for berries. Her heart flutters a bit noticing that Callum was still beside her. He had his back to her and his breathing was slow and steady. He looks like he was recovering well?

While she was heading down to the river, the sky brightens up a bit. It was peaceful. Animals were gathered by the river, taking their chance of the cool liquid. It was almost two peaceful for her well being.

When she bends down to fill the canteens. A elk was startled and ran into her making Rayla drop her canteens and lose her balance.

The cold harsh water stung her skin as she struggles to stay a float. Her lungs burn for air but she wouldn't let them have it. Her heart hammered against her chest knowing that it was hopeless. Callum wouldn't know her fate. He won't remember her enough to tell their story of peace.

All hope seems lost as she starts seeing black spots covering her vision. She wouldn't even have the chance too tell Callum how much she loves him. Amnesia or not, she still loved him at his worst and best.

Strong hands wraps around her midsection and pulls her up towards the surface. Rayla was fighting to stay conscious enough to see her rescuer. Her lungs were crying out painfully for air. Then she felt her back fall onto land when she finally was able to breathe.

Slow breaths, slow breaths, relax.

She was alive again.

"Don't-" a very familiar males voice enters her hearing. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "ever leave me again. I _nearly_ had a panic attack!"

Rayla looks over at him for a moment before smiling sheepishly. She finds enough strength to pull herself up to meet his gaze. "Did you now?" She teases him.

"Yes! Have you ever thought of telling me about your routine? Rayla, the moment when I noticed you were gone, I had a very bad feeling. You can't swim!" Callum cries pulling some seaweed off of his head. He looks at her with hurt written all over his face.

Rayla drops the smile noticing that he was on the verge of another anxiety attack. She crawls over to him and pulls him close to her. Her head rests upon his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I should've been more careful around those animals. Next time I will tell you where I'm going for now on. Kay?" He doesn't look convinced at her statement but he doesn't fight it. He just pulls her closer to him as his fears melt away. "Who knew an elf can scare a bunch of cougars away from an elk?" She jokes facing him with a smile.

Their noses were inches apart. They were close enough that they could hear each others heartbeats. They were both staring at each other before Callum pulls away. His smile was awkward and it made Rayla laugh a little. They both were blushing now.

"We should probably hang these clothes up to dry yeah?" Callum asks his voice squeaky for a moment. He turns his back on her as they start walking back towards the cave again. Rayla just stood there, still as a rock, watching him with wide eyes.

They were almost there. Almost kissed. If only she could tell him how she feels. If only she could find away to break that Amnesia spell. She would have her Callum back.

"Yeah, but do we have other clothes to wear?"

Callum stops dead in his tracks and turns to her. He hadn't thought of that. He has extra shirts but one pair of shorts.

"You can borrow one of my shirts." He says quickly turning around and speedwalking up to the cave. Rayla, behind him shaking her head at his awkwardness.

This was going to be a long day.

\----[----]-----

Callum has no clue why he's remembering so much of Rayla. Was he getting sick? The thought of remembering that she couldn't swim was mindblowing enough. His stomach dropped as he saw her struggling to breathe. Why was he feeling like this?

'You told me that you thought of me as more than a friend.'

That doesn't really help him in this situation. She was in love with him and he doesn't even remember her all that much. Callum was struggling to find his feelings. How did he end up with feelings for her?

He eyes Rayla who was on the other side of the fire. He had given her one of his shirts and it felt- _right_? His heart flutters as his hands bumped with hers as he gave the shirt away. He then got to work with their laundry. The beating of his heart wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Callum," Rayla's voice echoes throughout the cave's walls. He could hear her move pass the fire with a blanket tucked under her arm. "it's late. We'll check on the clothes tomorrow." She puts the blanket around both of themselves with a small gentle smile. "Let's go to bed."

A yawn escapes Callum as he watches her settle beside him. He lays his head on hers as he feels her drift off to sleep. His mind was all loopy and swimming with untold memories. The warm feeling in his chest rose to his cheeks.

This time he welcomes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the rating to Mature. I just feel like the upcoming chapters will explain it. Better to be safe than sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why have you betrayed your kingdom, Callum?" A loud voice echoes like thunder.

Callum was walking in darkness and looks around for the sources of then noises. Was this a prank? Was he sleep deprived? He couldn't tell.

He feels a hand on his arm and looks for its source. Nobody was there. Chills went down his spine as goosebumps gathered on his arms.

"I haven't betrayed anybody! Who are you!" Callum yells.

There was a brief moment where he forgot how breathe. At that second a floaty face appears before him making him jump.

" _You_!" The angry voice screams loudly.

\----[---]---

Callum sits up violently waking Rayla from her slumber. He was breathing hard and had his hand near his heart. He was sweaty and cold all over. What was that dream about?

"I haven't betrayed anyone." He mumbles while staring at nobody but the entrance of the cave. His eyes hurt but he refused to ask Rayla for help.

"What's this about betraying people?"

"N-nothing that you need to worry about."

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean!" His elf friend practically yells as she looks at him with wide eyes full of hurt. Was he keeping stuff from her? "I'm your friend! I'm suppose to worry about your safety, especially in the current situation!"

Callum gets to his feet wobbly and turns around to her. He points at her accusingly. "If your my friend then how can't I remember how I got here?"

Rayla stood up herself and pokes his finger away from her. "Your memory was taken out of a stupid grudge the dragon queen has against humans. I am trying to help you remember everything!"

"Then how did you let me die?"

That stung. Her heart shattered at that point and she does the stupidest and probably most clever thing ever. She kicks him to the ground and puts her knee on his chest. His head slams into the stone floor. She glares at him while holding back tears.

"You want the answer?" She snears at him. Her voice was threatening to crack as she stares at him. Callum nods dazed and watches her close the distance until their noses were touching. "I don't know how you died."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Its probably the stupid queen doing it. Messing with my heart and stuff." Rayla mutters as Callum stares at her. He looks like he's zoning out a lot more than he use to. "Dumbass human who keeps making me do all the hard work."

His heart beats faster. His eyes were wide. He could feel the tension between him and Rayla. He didn't like it.

"Above that, I have to save your butt all the time."

"Rayla."

"You never even heard me say anything worse than you just did!"

" _Rayla_."

"You forgot your memories and when it's all going fine and dandy. It falls out of place!"

"Ray!" Callum finally yells as she looks at him with wide eyes. They were filled with surprise, excitement and frustration. The prince moves his hand to her cheek and cups it. He was surprised when she leans her head into his touch. "Stop talking."

Rayla forgets about her position that she was in and drops into his arms. She let's it all out: every waiting tears and emotions were rushing out. The way he looked at her. The eyes that weren't clouded anymore were filled with light. His beautiful green eyes were back. He remembers her nickname. That made him remember her? Doesn't matter, she has her prince Charming back.

"You dumb human." She sobs into the crook of his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He wasn't sure what happened. All he knows is that he vanished and somehow came back to life. "Yo-you fool."

"Hey its okay." He whispers into her ear and rubs her back with his hand. "I'm back. We're fine now."

Rayla looks at him and blushes red. They were so close. Closer than last time. Callum's other hand then came down on her head and pulls her downwards. Their lips combine and fit perfectly together.

To Rayla it was fire, but to Callum it felt like electricity surging through him. They finally pulled away for air when they finally look at each other for their own reasons.

It was a start of something powerful.

"I love you." They both said at the exact same time.

Needless to say, they snuggled up by the fire and slept through the whole day.

\--[---]---

"So where are we headed now?"

"We keep going west. We should get to the canyons by noon. It'll take the whole day to walk the canyon tomorrow. That's if we take breaks periodically." Rayla answers honestly beside the human prince (now fully recovered from his amnesia) who was holding their packs.

It was awkward getting up. They both wanted to stay where they were for another day. Rayla was sleeping on Callum's arm and he was keeping them both warm with his jacket over them both. Both were facing each other.

"Sounds good. I wonder what Ezran will say about us becoming a couple? If that's what- um you know." The boy says rubbing his nack while looking at the elf who rolls her eyes.

"He would probably say, "Geez, its _about_ time you both tell each other. You should marry her before another one takes her!" Rayla jokes smirking at the thought of the king doing that.

Ezran would definitely say something along those lines. Callum couldn't wait to see him again. It feels like a long time since he last saw him. It was just a month that they started adventuring. Wait, month?

"Your right." Callum chuckles and throws an arm around her shoulders looking at her. "I can't believe that I had amnesia. How was I?"

"If you mean being a clueless dolt then by all means. Your still a dolt." Rayla snickers as she puts her head on his shoulder while they walk.

"You mean your _Prince Charming_ right?"

"How did you-"

"You talk in your sleep. How can I not listen to that?" Callum smiles and kisses her head. "You're cute when you sleep talk."

Rayla shakes her head with a grin. They were back to where it should be. Callum was being himself and she was too. Life was amazing. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could feel Callum's heartbeat from his spot behind her.

"Giles are you sure you know how to fight with those?"

"Edwin I know how to hunt elf. I know better than to poke my eye out with a fricken arrow. You worry too much." A boy says between sharpening his arrows. "Those monsters are not getting away this time."

The boy was tall for a sixteen year old. His eyes were stormy grey color. His leather armor was interesting to say the least. Animal teeth were around his neck and a Banthers head was attached to his left shoulder. His coif has a face guard with two holes large enough to see through. His skin on his neck was covered by a thick layer of animal fur. His legs were covered up by animal bones. On his back was his bow and arrows. They were silver and gold with a hint of crimson stains. The boy was definitely a human.   
  
His brother, Edwin, had similar outfit on but without the animal parts. He doesn't like to use the dead as his armor unlike his twin. They had white sandy hair that reaches to their ears. Edwin has light blue eyes instead of stormy grey ones like Giles. He held a switch blade in one hand and a shield in the other.

"You sure brother? I could teach you the basics." Edwin asks gently.

Giles turns around to face his brother and gives him a small miffed look. He rolls his eyes as he puts the arrow back in his quiver. He was a skilled fighter but he lacks something that only Edwin could figure out. Patients.

"I'm fine Edwin. Worrying will get you killed one day." Giles says putting both hands on his brothers shoulders. "That's what mother always told you at the end of training."

"Then she'll tell you to lighten up a bit and relax." Edwin smirks watching his brothers eyes soften a bit. "You were always training after dusks." He adds grabbing the sharpener from his brother and beginning to sharpen blade.

"Hey. Somebody needs to protect the family from elves while father's on business trips. He's probably having a good time with a lady right now."

"Mother doesn't know?" Edwin looks very scared and sadden when his brother shook his head. " _Coward_ he is. He makes mother worry when he comes home past midnight. Then they argue all the time. Ugh."

Giles looks at his normally well spoken brother and sighs. He then turns around as they reach the canyon. It was early morning and they have until sundown to bring the traitor back (dead or alive) and then kill the elf. Easy peasy lemon squeezy!

That dragon they encountered was too easy to kill. Just had to look for its weak spot and have Edwin as a distraction (which he didn't appreciate) before moving in for the kill. That weak spot was its blind eye side.

"Come to think of it, Edwin, how about we take the eye of this great dragon and give it to mother as a present?"

"Your insane brother!"

"I know I am Ed. Mother says I'm your other half." Giles says and begins his work. He uses Edwins knife to cut through the scales.

\---[---]---

Rayla knows something is off when they arrive at the canyon. Where was Sol Regem? Shouldn't he be at his post?

Callum notices it too. The strange feeling of nausea took over as they move forward. Rayla was inching for her blades. She was focused. This wasn't good.

Its quiet. _Too_ quiet.

"Something must've happened to make Sol Regem move from his post. Let's move quickly." Rayla whispers tugging him along. She was leading them further into the canyon. She couldn't relax. The feeling of uneasiness was eating her from the inside.

The whizzing sound came from above. Rayla shoves him out of the way and dodges the arrow herself. The arrow just misses her by an inch as she quickly stands in front of Callym with blades out on defense. Another arrow sours past them and fires a eerie smog.

"Do not inhale, Callum! Its poison!" Rayla screams while covering her nose and mouth with her vest. Callum was already tying his scarf around his head when the arrows start flying over them. "MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Rayla and Callum both dash for a tunnel as the smog thickens around them. The sound of yelling told them they were being ambushed by hunters. Rayla pushes Callum inside before pulling her blades to her side. She crouches from the inside while making sure she wasn't spotted by the hunters.

"Rayla?" Her boyfriend begins while she stares out into the canyon. The smog was long gone but the danger wasn't.

Two tall looking beings jump from their spots. Each having weapons and armor on. The taller one has animal parts on his. The one next to him has neither and looked nervous while shaking in his boots.

"Come out traitor! Bring your elf too!" The taller one screams as they walk closer to them.

Rayla scoots backwards, forcing Callum to do the same, and covers themselves in the shadows. She was shaking a bit. Callum could only hope they would get out of this alive.

"We need a plan." Callum whispers but a look from Rayla shuts him up. They need to be careful not to get noticed from the safety of the tunnel. If they get spotted then they will surely die. They were cornered to be put it fairly.

"Edwin, check that tunnel over there. I thought I saw movement." The older man says as the man named Edwin stalks off with his blades open.

He was moving cautiously. Rayla felt bad for him knowing that his end maybe near. She didn't want to kill. If its self defense than its self defense. She has to focus on that. Just wound him. "Don't kill unless you have too", she was always telling herself that. Runnan would agree.

"Giles, all I see is darkness." Edwin calls out not taking his eyes off them.

Rayla silently smiles as they were perfectly covered up by the shadows. She could feel Callum's heartbeat from his spot behind her. Her back was pressed up against his chest. She would've said something about him if they weren't under attack.

"Do I _have_ to do everything myself! Little Ed is afraid of the dark eh?" Giles voice enters the entrance of the tunnel and he pushes his brothers head out of the way. He peers further.

Rayla struck his face with her blades sending the man back into his brother. He would have a pretty good scar after that. Callum watches as a distracted Edwin charges at them.

"Your going to pay for that elf!"

"I dont want to fight you!"

"Well I want to fight you cause you injured my brother!"

"You ambushed us. We are defending ourselves!" Rayla cries as she kicks Edwin with her boot sending him into the wall. With both brothers dazed, she and Callum sprints out of the tunnel before they could wake.

They need to find Ezran. He'll help them! He's the king. Rayla grabs the princes hand and makes him run faster. They were at the border. It would be forever until the moon comes out. They would have to risk it.

"Callum, I'll hold them off. Get going." Rayla says as she turns her back on him and removes her blades from her belt. She doesn't look at him to know that he wasn't moving. "You need to be there for Ezran. Tell them our story." She adds quickly as Edwin and Giles start getting up.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Shut up and run before they get ya too!"

"No. You saved me, Rayla. Now it's time for me to save you!" Callum says and uses Fulmonis on the twins while they were helping each other getting up. That got them both on the ground. Callum takes her hand and pulls her close. "We promised each other we would stick together no matter what."

Rayla looks at him and shrugs him off. She looks up at the sky and points towards the moon. "We need to cross over." She says ignoring his face.

Callum nods and follows her. He looks at the lava and the rocks above it. Rayla gives him a small nudge and he goes first on the ones with the moon runes. He takes a moment to look back at the twins, making sure they were still out, but he doesn't see them.

"Whatcha looking for traitor?" Giles sneers at him pointing an arrow at him.

It was sharp enough to kill. Callum was beginning to draw a rune but something moves across his vision. Edwin was standing over Rayla with his hands on her horns.

"Let her go!" Callum yells calmly but his insides told him to perform Aspiro. Edwin was performing a hideous act on Rayla. Touching an elf's horns would make them lustful. Callum looks at Rayla's face and knows in his heart she was trying hard to fight it.

"Nope, sorry. She's mine." Edwin smirks while Giles walks towards Callum while getting ready to fire.

"C-C-Callum. I-I-I-its f-in-fine. G-g-go." Rayla tries her hardest to kick away from her captor but Edwin puts slides his hand from her horns to her mouth. He muffled her up quickly.

"Stand down traitor and maybe you can have a piece of the action." Giles says as Callum looks at her and back to him.

"The only action you'll be getting is the death penalty." Someone behind Callum says. "Move along Callum. Let me handle this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter but it was worth it. 
> 
> This chapter did have some content that I wasn't sure that it was safe for just a rated teen and up. So I just decided to be safe. 
> 
> The last two chapters will be up tomorrow! 
> 
> As always your feedback and kudos are always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One to go!

~~~~

Aunt Amaya looks at him with fire in her eyes. Beside her, a sunfire elf stood with her sun forage blade at ready. Edwin knew he had to make the elf suffer before his end.

Rayla muffles screams were heard as Edwin took his knife and slices her shoulder blade, not enough to be serious. He was going to rip her top when something collides him sending him tumbling backwards.

"Fulmonis!" Callum's voice was cracked when he screams it and Edwin screams for mercy as the lightening shocks his body. The prince was breathing hard as he looks at the hunters wide eyes. Light blue eyes were now dull.

Callum felt lightheaded as he gets up to face Rayla. He takes off his jacket and offers her it. Her face was broken with tears and instead of taking the jacket she threw herself at him. He automatically wraps his arms around her, carefully holding his scarf to her bleeding shoulder.

\----[----]----

Giles looks at the body of his brother with mure shock. His bow fell into the lava below and he bends down to hold his brothers head.

"Ed. Lucy is waiting for you." He murmurs wobbly. Tears were already falling onto his brothers pale face. "You _promised_ her that you'll come back."

Edwin was long gone and Giles was already knowing that he would be next. He felt the blade enter his chest before he can even register it. He looks at the wielder.

"Mother sent us here to die. Wish granted." He says and slouches over his brother as the moon runes disappear and they dissapeared into the lava.

General Amaya knew who they were talking about. Though she had no clue who Lucy was. She'll have to ask her later.

She now has to focus on her nephew and his elf friend.

\---[----]----

Callum sits on his bed. Aunt Amaya had tended Rayla's wound and was now speaking with her. All he can think about is what could've happened if his aunt wouldn't have arrive at that moment. Rayla could've gotten mugged right before his eyes. He was powerless for letting that happen.

"Hey, sad prince." Her voice made him jump from his bed as she walks over to him. She was in a night gown and had a bandage on her right shoulder. She didn't look too thrilled to having to sleep with it on. "May I come in?"

"You always are welcome to." He mumbles as she comes to sit beside him. Callum closes his eyes and puts his hands in her hands. "How are you feeling?" He asks softly looking at her.

Rayla looks downwards and mutters, "I'm getting there."

"It should've been me."

"Exuse me?"

"I should be having a knife to the shoulder instead of you. I dont like seeing you in pain." Callum mumbles but doesn't look away from her.

Rayla puts her hands on each of his cheeks and makes him look at her in the eyes. No words had to be said. They were okay. They both made it. Alive.

"I rather die for my lover than die a coward." She whispers and kisses him.

They stayed like that until a knock was heard from the outside. Rayla parts away as the door opens. Aunt Amaya and Gren look between them.

"Did we interrupt something?" Gren translates for Callum's aunt who folds her arms.

Callum stands up and shakes his head. "Not at all. Do you need something?"

Aunt Amaya nods with a smile. "King Ezran would like to see you and Lady Rayla."

"With all due respect lady who wanted to kill me at first but now wants to be on speaking terms with me, just call me Rayla." The elf clears her throat while Callum smiles warmly at her.

They interlock fingers to show their bond and love for each other. Aunt Amaya nods turning around. Gren lead the way as they exit the room.

\---[----]---

Ezran was eager to see Callum and Rayla. So eager that he kept tripping over himself. Bait was in his arms as he waits for them.

It has been a month since they departed their separate ways. Ezran was now king of Katolis. Responsibilities piles up while he tries to think of peace with the Xadian's. Maybe a marriage proposal would work? Rayla and Callum are a good fit. Are they together?

"King Ezran, you have guests." A guard announces as they step into the throne room.

Ezran voice was shaky as he held back tears. His brother and would (probably) be sister in law was back! He stands from his throne and rushes up to them. He jumps into Rayla's arms. The ten year old felt the elf stiffen but relax.

"I missed you." He says choking back a sob as the little king looks at her. He frowns upon seeing her wound. "What happen?"

"Another story for another day." She says looking at him with a smirk. "You look like your having a day."

"Today was boring, but now that you guys are back it's _less_ boring!" Ezran says and hugs Callum with a happy smile. "How was the mission?"

"Oh it was worth remembering." Callum recalls throwing his arms around both Rayla and his brother. "But nothing compares this moment than bringing Zym home."

"I agree." Rayla says and kisses her boyfriend's cheek.

Ezran went wide eyes and a smile was spreading.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER! Corvus, you owe me a quarter!"

Laughter was heard from the throne room as they talk amongst themselves. Telling eachother about their close encounters and memories (leaving out the amnesia part for another time) they made.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rayla is always right. Write that in your comments people."

6 years later

"Dis?"

"No Gadras that's a knife."

The one year old hybrid looks between the weapons and points at the switch blade. He looks up at Rayla and points at it.

"Dis?" He asks his eyes widening.

Rayla giggles and grabs him causing him to scream in laughter. "That's right sweetie! Those are momma's blades!"

"I beg your pardon? Are you showing our son your weapons again. He's one Rayla." Callum smirks as he watches his son reach for him. "Come here bud."

His wife scoffs playfully nudging him with a grin. "Tinker showed me weapons when I was his age." She says referring to her son.

"He probably never made you pick them up?"

"Fair point."

Gadras looks between them both and giggle. His horns were coming in nicely. His tattoos on his arms showed the uneven castles and the moon. King Ezran was proud that his nephew was baring Katolis's symbol. People were still wary of Rayla but they never show it when Gadras is around. The one year old was a momma's boy and would cry at a person who even thinks of frowning at her.

"Dadda." Gadras mumbles laying his head down on Callum's chest. He and Rayla were now laying on their bed. As Prince and dutchess, they have a lot of responsibility but not as much as Ezran has as King. Spending time with Gadras was their top priority. Ignoring Soren's sword lessons top priority.

"Did he just say dadda?" Callum mumbles as he frowns at the babe. Rayla snickers beside him and lays a hand on the baby's back. "He just said dadda!" He whispers loudly while not disturbing his sons slumber.

"Well he knows momma and dadda now." Rayla smiles as she lays her head on Callum's shoulder.

The prince was a pillow. Always will be for years to come. Especially when they have Gadras's brother or sister. Soon. Very soon they will tell him.

"Rayla?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for building my life up again when I had amnesia. I wouldn't have gotten too far if it wasn't for you." He says holding her hand and squeezing it. His wife smiles and kisses his hand.

"I wasn't letting you go that easily buddy." She snickers as he rolls his eyes at him. "Besides, Gadras wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my daring self rescuing you!"

"Correct as always."

"Rayla is always right. Write that in your comments people."

"Who are you talking too?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

\---[---]---

Ezran had an heir himself. A little girl named Casey. He and Ellis were married during Ellis's pregnancy. Aunt Amaya helped educate the princess since her first day of life.

She has visited her cousin, and aunt and uncle when her parents were busy working on projects and keeping the peace. Aunt Rayla and Uncle Callum have been generous enough to make her a room for her when she comes over to stay. Callum has taught her art while Rayla tells her about Xadia. They were great. Gadras was a big cousin, teaching her how to tie knots, sneaking jelly tarts from the kitchen (Casey's father enjoyed that part of being a uncle and father) before bedtime. 

Life was simple. Gadras and Casey would grow up with no worry about the future. Rayla, Callum, and Ezran would fight for their futures. So that they won't have to worry.

Gadras and Casey are about to enjoy a life of love, happiness, and adventure. They have no need to worry.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the continuous support! I love reading your comments and smiling at the kudos for this story. Thank you! 
> 
> Now I am going to focus on Katolis University. Fill free to read that too! Its amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry about your feelings. Lol I'm curious about your feelings now that I thought about this Angst! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
